Hermétisme
by Hoole
Summary: Après une tentative de suicide ratée suite à la mort de Mello, Near devient muet. Mais lorsque le blond revient miraculeusement, ce mutisme fait barrière entre eux. Pour communiquer, Near devra utiliser son seul toucher. Rating M pour lemon.


**_Hermétisme_**

_**Résumé :**_ Mello est mort. Near tente alors de se suicider, tentative qui échoue mais qui lui laissera une lourde séquelle : un mutisme immuable. Pourtant, le blond refait son apparition, revenant d'entre les morts. Pour communiquer, Near devra utiliser son seul toucher.

_**Caractéristiques : **_One-shot, post-Death Note, tous les événements qui précèdent le récit sont donc considérés comme acquis. Seule la mort de Mello sera ici considérée comme étant une ultime ruse du blond qui, sentant le danger proche, eut préféré se faire oublier et laisser le champ libre à l'albinos.

**_Rating :_** M

_**Note : **_Ce one shoot n'a rien à voir avec _Just a Man in White _et n'aura aucune incidence sur la parution (toutes les deux semaines) de celui-ci.

L'idée de faire ce récit m'est venue en regardant le court métrage « Touchée » de Laetitia Mikles, sur la soudi-cécité. De ce double handicap est né un langage des signes « alternatif » qui se fait directement dans les mains de l'interlocuteur. Le court métrage (27 min) est une succession de « tableaux » filmiques où l'on découvre cet étrange langage, « subtile et sensuel » (dixit Laetitia Mikles).

Dans « Hermétisme », Near n'est pas sourd et aveugle mais muet, ce qui implique qu'il ne puisse pas s'exprimer et se faire comprendre de Mello. C'est ici que je m'intéresse au point de vue déjà exprimé par Laetitia Mikles : une obligation de toucher pour transmettre ses émotions, un rapport direct et physique avec la personne. Pas de paroles vaines, seulement des regards et de subtiles attouchements pour expliquer leur terrible attirance l'un envers l'autre.

_Bonne lecture !_

...;...

Il tremblait de tout son corps, aussi impatient que terrorisé.

Pressé d'en finir, pour que tout revienne à la normale. Pour définitivement achever une partie de l'Histoire, celle qui aura marqué le monde par la terreur.

Mais aussi pour avoir enfin le répit qu'il avait tant mérité.

L'oubli et le néant, voilà ce à quoi il aspirait.

_Kira est mort, entendu dans son sang, là, juste devant lui. Mais ce n'est plus Kira qu'il voit sous les traits sereins de la mort : c'est Light Yagami, un génie déchu qui fut le seul ami de L. C'était Kira qui avait tué son mentor, pas Light._

_Les autres rient, soulagés d'en avoir enfin terminé. Ils semblent heureux, leur cœur léger. On s'approche de lui qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, on sert sa main inerte avec déférence. Quelqu'un lui dit que tout est fini, qu'il n'a plus à s'inquiéter. Que la mort de Mello n'aura pas été vaine._

_Mello._

_A quoi bon cette victoire si tu n'es plus là pour la voire ? Plus là pour te vanter d'avoir tout le mérite pour toi seul ? Plus là pour me haïr d'avoir gagné, d'être resté le premier jusqu'à la fin ?_

_Et d'être le dernier à mourir._

_Pourquoi Kira ne l'avait-il pas tué ? Il avait toujours cru que cela se passerait ainsi. Mourir pour la cause. _

_Ou par égoïsme ?_

Dans son ventre, ses boyaux se tordaient avec force, lui donnant un mal intense et vif, lancinant, ainsi qu'une forte nausée. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé, vomissant chaque nourriture avalée. Pourtant la faim était bien là et la faiblesse qu'elle amenait avec elle l'empêchait de se tenir debout. Il ne dormait plus et la fatigue voilait ses yeux, rendait saccadés ses mouvements.

Il s'était assis, pour ne pas tomber, luttant contre les vertiges. De sa main tremblante et blême, il tenait un pistolet. Un colt 1991, noir, avec une petite croix blanche peinte sur la poignée. Un peu de suie en maculait le canon.

_- Mello a eu un accident._

_- Il s'en remettra il est solide._

_- Non, tu ne comprends pas… _

_Lidner hésite, cherche ses mots. Elle semble troublée, peut-être triste._

_- Il voulait enlever Takada, mais ça n'a pas marché selon ses plans. On pense qu'elle l'a tué avec un morceau du Death Note. Le camion qu'il conduisait est allé s'encastrer dans une église et tout a pris feu._

_Il ne répond rien, impassible._

_- Je suis désolée._

_Silence gêné, à nouveau. Lidner n'a jamais su comment aborder le froid albinos. _

_Sans émotion._

_- Comme c'était l'un de tes amis, je…_

_- Ce n'était pas mon ami, la coupe-t-il froidement._

_- Enfin, oui, mais…_

_Elle soupire. De sa poche, elle sort un objet noir et légèrement calciné qu'elle lui tend. Il l'attrape du bout des doigts, évitant tout contact avec la main importune._

_- C'est tous ce que l'on a retrouvé de lui. Gevanni pense qu'il te revient._

_Il acquiesce doucement, comme désintéressé. Le téléphone de la femme sonne. C'est Rester qui s'impatiente._

_- Il faut y aller, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être en retard à la Yellow Box._

_- Assurément, répondit-il en se levant négligemment. Lidner ?_

_- Je suis prête._

_- Très bien. Allons-y._

_Ils avaient rendez-vous avec la mort, et la mort n'attend pas._

Ses mains étaient devenues moites de sueur. Son souffle était haché, il peinait à respirer. Il avait peur, peur d'avoir mal.

Il hésitait encore quelque secondes, faisant glisser doucement le canon de l'arme, comme une caresse, le long de son corps frissonnant.

Avec incertitude, il défit les boutons de sa chemise, la laissant entrouverte. Il plaça le bout de son arme contre sa peau blafarde, au-dessus de son mamelon gauche.

Il enleva la sécurité.

_Mello._

_- Je ne me joindrai jamais à toi, t'entends ? Plutôt mourir que terminer cette enquête avec toi !_

_- Mais, Mello…_

_- Ta gueule ! Je ne te supporte pas, je te l'ai déjà dit._

_Ils sont dans un café miteux, là où personne ne peut les reconnaître. S'il avait proposé au blond de le rejoindre, c'est pour le protéger. _

_Et parce qu'il avait toujours eu besoin de lui._

_- Ne peux-tu pas mettre nos différents de côté, juste le temps d'attraper Kira ?_

_- Je n'y arriverai pas. C'est impossible, nous en avions déjà parlé avant que…_

_- Que tu ne quittes la Wammy's House, oui, je sais._

_Il grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se lève. Son grand manteau noir vole autour de lui et lui confère quelque chose de mystique. Mello l'aura toujours impressionné._

_- Tu pars, déjà._

_- J'ai à faire et j'ai un plan sur le feu._

_- Vraiment ? Es-tu sûr que ce soit la bonne solution ? Explique-moi et je t'aiderai de mon mieux._

_- C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul je ne te dirai rien, sinon tu feras tout louper._

_- Tu me fais peu confiance à ce point ?_

_- Adieu, Near, et bon vent._

Les larmes, brulantes ou glacées, coulaient en abondance sur ses joues pâles.

Son cœur battait comme jamais, son sang pulsait furieusement dans ses veines et à sa tempe ; son corps tout entier était en ébullition, comme s'il sentait la mort venir et voulait se sentir vraiment vivant une dernière fois.

Ses doigts minces se placèrent sur la détente, mais sa main refusa de cesser de trembler, ne l'aidant pas à viser correctement.

Le coup de feu partit et le bruit qui en résulta fit exploser le silence étouffant. Ses yeux qu'il avait tenus fermés s'ouvrirent.

La puissance de l'impact le projeta contre les murs nus et blancs, désormais souillés de pourpre ; il y resta étendu, presque inconscient.

Peu à peu, un noir abyssal envahissait son esprit.

_En cette moiteur douce, le soleil d'été brille au-dessus d'eux dans un ciel sans nuage, une brise tiède leur caressant le visage. L'albinos profite de l'air vivifiant, assis sur un banc ivoirin, à l'ombre de l'édifice vétuste de la Wammy's House. Plus loin, un groupe d'enfants joue et rie, mais leur visage reste incertain parmi la brume._

_- C'est rare de te voir dehors, Near._

_- Bonjour Mello._

_Le blond lui sourit avec chaleur et Near en reste tout étourdi. Les marques d'affections ne sont pas une habitude pour lui._

_- Ça te dérange si je m'assoie à côté de toi ?_

_- Non._

_L'albinos saisit une pièce blanche qu'il place sur son puzzle, maintenu en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux._

_Quelque part, une porte s'ouvre en grinçant. Un enfant crie. Mais cela à peu d'importance : Mello est là, près de lui, si proche qu'il peut sentir son souffle contre sa joue._

_- C'est un nouveau ?_

_- Oui. Roger me l'a donné ce matin à condition que j'aille dehors toute l'après-midi._

_- Ah._

_- Tu es jaloux ?_

_- Surement pas pour un puzzle !_

_- Oui, mais…_

_- N'en parlons pas… tu me laisses jouer avec toi ?_

_Near le regarde longuement, étonné. Puis il lui tend un morceau et le blond le positionne à sa place. _

_Ils jouèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, heures peut-être, sans dire un mot. A chaque fois que Mello effleurait ses doigts pour attraper une pièce, Near sentait une chaleur plaisante au creux de son ventre. Il n'y a toujours eu que le blond pour lui faire ressentir cela. _

_Dans le ciel crépusculaire, un drôle de vent s'est levé et ses passages dans les feuilles brunes des arbres sont comme un millier de chuchotement. Plus loin, on entend des bruits sourds, comme le ferait une bille qui tombe du haut d'un escalier de fer. Mello ne le regarde plus._

_- Il se fait tard, on ferait mieux de rentrer._

_Mais Near, lui, ne veut pas partir. Il veut rester jouer avec Mello._

_Pour toujours._

_- Non…_

_- Allez, viens !_

_Le blond s'éloigne, le laisse seul dans le noir. L'obscurité est palpable, elle se resserre autour de lui au fur et à mesure que Mello s'éloigne. Elle le saisit à la taille, lui empoigne les bras et les jambes. _

_- Ne me laisse pas tout seul ! S'il te plait !_

_- Viens !_

_Il veut bouger, mais ses jambes refusent de le porter. Tout son corps est ankylosé, plus aucuns de ses muscles ne lui répond. Pourquoi son cœur lui fait-il aussi mal ?_

_- Mello…_

_Il a le vertige, se sent tomber dans un sommeil profond, comateux. Au loin, il entend qu'on l'appelle ; à qui appartiennent toutes ses voix ? Elles tambourinent contre son crâne, menacent de le faire plonger._

_- Near !_

_Il reconnait la voix de Mello, mais ne le voit plus, aspiré par la brume noire et sale. _

_- Near !_

_L'appel se fait plus pressant, plus inquiet. Où est-il ?_

_- Near…_

_Une sirène lancinante couvre sa voix, finit de l'éloigner et de la faire taire. Il vient de perdre Mello. Il est seul, couché à terre, à la merci de ces êtres qu'il ne voit pas et de cette douleur atroce qui l'irradie en son entier depuis son cœur._

_Il essaye d'appeler Mello, pour le ramener à lui ; mais sa voix reste bloquée dans sa gorge. Pire, il ne la sent même plus prendre naissance, il ne sait plus comment parler, comment produire un son. Il a oublié. Il n'y a que de l'air pour sortir de sa bouche._

_Mais quel est ce cauchemar atroce ?_

_Il lui semble rester ainsi dans le noir des jours entiers, bien qu'il ait cessé de compter depuis bien longtemps déjà. Le temps n'a plus d'importance._

_Plus rien n'a d'importance._

_Car il ne voit rien, n'entend rien, ne ressent rien. _

_Et il ne peut que penser, longuement, interminablement._

_Peut-être n'a-t-il jamais eu autant conscience d'exister, de penser, de vivre. Est-ce étrange ? Impossible ? Inimaginable ? Comment se sentir vivant alors que l'on est plongé dans le noir, incapable de bouger, privé de toutes sensations ? Privé même de souvenirs ? Chaque pensée résonne en écho dans son crâne où tout semble noir._

_Mais pourtant il est bien là, lucide dans ce brouillard épais. Enfermé dans son propre esprit, pour une durée indéterminée._

_Dans sa tour de solitude, il désespérait de revoir la lumière un jour. Pourtant, le temps sut faire son travail et peu à peu, les sens lui revinrent. _

_Ce fut comme une seconde naissance : il dut réapprendre à voir, à entendre, à sentir. Au début, il ne voyait que du blanc percer à travers les ténèbres, il n'entendait qu'un faible chuintement, une puissante clameur pourtant lointaine. Il ne comprenait pas les mots pas plus qu'il ne pouvait mettre un nom sur les visages qu'il découvrait un à un, sorti miraculeusement de la brume._

_Puis ces sensations évoluèrent, il put à nouveau voir distinctement. _

_Mais il regretta presque les limbes lorsqu'une lumière puissante et blanche vint le frapper de plein fouet. Il cligna des paupières furieusement, scandalisé de ce traitement brutal. Mais que lui voulait-on ? On lui parla, mais le sens de la phrase lui échappa malgré qu'il comprenne certains mots. On le secoua une dernière fois avant de le laisser enfin en paix._

_En même temps que les sens, se furent les souvenirs qui affluèrent de plus en plus violemment dans son esprit malade. Il se souvint de son nom, puis de Mello, puis de Kira. C'était comme un puzzle ; pièce après pièce, il reconstituait le tableau de sa vie pour percer l'ultime énigme : Pourquoi était-il ici ?_

_Un jour, la vérité s'imposa à lui alors qu'il pensait à Mello. Le blond était mort et de là, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer la suite. Le puzzle était fini, le laissant contempler la scène de son suicide. _

_Sa main avait tremblé, avait fait dévier son geste. _

_Il s'était raté._

_Il n'avait pas réussi à mourir._

- Bonjour bonhomme !

Un jeune infirmier venait de faire son entrée dans la chambre aux murs nus et pâles. Tous les matins, il le saluait de la sorte.

- Alors, comment va ? Toujours aussi amorphe ?

Near lui lança un regard mauvais. S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait congédié dans la seconde. Il attrapa l'une de ses mèches blanches, la tortillant entre son pouce et son index. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu faire cela ? L'autre le regardait faire, visiblement étonné.

- Je dois dire ça au professeur !

Et de partir en courant, aussi heureux que sa jeunesse frivole lui permettait.

Peu de temps après, Near était encerclé par un troupeau de blouse blanche, bien trop bruyant.

- Near ? Tu m'entends ?

Bien sûr qu'il l'entendait. Voilà déjà une bonne semaine que les mots n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui. Il se manifesta en hochant si vigoureusement de la tête qu'il s'en donna des vertiges.

- Parfait ! Tu es sur la bonne voie. De plus, il semble que tu puisses à nouveau te mouvoir… nous allons passer à une nourriture solide. Rien de très dur, rassure-toi. Tu peux parler ?

Il ne tenta même pas, certain du résultat. Il se contenta d'un autre signe de tête, négatif cette fois-ci. Les traits de la figure joviale s'affaissèrent quelques instants sous l'emprise d'une forte inquiétude ; mais il reprit si vite contenance que Near crut avoir rêvé.

- Ce n'est pas grave… ça reviendra, tu verras.

Que lui avaient dit les membres du SPK ? Cet homme de science et tous ses distingués confrères n'avaient visiblement pas conscience d'être en face d'un authentique génie. Near comprenait parfaitement que son manque de parole, alors que ses autres capacités étaient déjà revenues, était anormal.

La semaine passa lentement, suivie par deux autres. Les infirmières assistèrent avec ébahissement à tous ses repas, s'extasiant à chaque nouveau morceau de viande avalé, applaudissant vivement lorsqu'il faisait quelques pas dans les couloirs aseptisés de l'hôpital. Leur omniprésence était insupportable pour l'albinos qui ne demandait qu'un peu de paix et repos. Il rêvait de pouvoir enfin se retrouver seul, mais tous devaient craindre une nouvelle tentative de suicide car il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'il soit placé sous l'œil importun d'un médecin ou autre homme éminent de médecine.

Puis un jour, il reçut la visite de Gevanni. Il comprit alors que sa sortie était proche, ainsi que le verdict final.

- Bonjour Monsieur, le salua gravement le spécialiste qui le suivait depuis le début.

- Bonjour docteur… comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Gevanni.

- Bien, il se remet doucement. Vous allez pouvoir le ramener chez vous, puisque vous y tenez tant.

- Il y sera plus en sécurité, rappela l'enquêteur sans grande conviction.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de protéger nos patients ?

- Near n'est pas n'importe qui.

Ce dernier lui jeta un avertissement du coin de l'œil. Ce demeuré en avait déjà trop dit.

- Il ne parle toujours pas ? esquiva Gevanni.

L'homme en blouse blanche, l'air docte, amorça un long discours de sa voix monotone.

- Lors de son « accident », mon patient ici présent a perdu une quantité importante de sang. Cela aurait pu lui être fatal, il a eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir. Croyez-moi, c'est la première fois que je vois un homme de si faible corpulence survire à une telle perte de sang.

Il fit une pause, le regard soudain dramatique.

- Malheureusement, reprit-il après une bonne minute de silence incommodant, ce ne sera pas sans sacrifice. Son cerveau a manqué de sang pendant trop longtemps, ce qui a causé une lésion à l'hémisphère gauche, partie du cerveau d'où résulte le langage. Cela entraine la perte de la faculté de parler : Near devra donc vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec un mutisme irréversible, je le crains… Il ne se souviendra même plus de _comment _parler, puisque que ce n'est pas un problème organique mais une pathologie du système nerveux central. Estimez-vous heureux qu'il puisse encore comprendre ce qu'on lui dit, ce n'était pas toujours le cas pour d'autre patient que j'ai déjà soigné. Mais il va devoir apprendre, lui et son entourage proche, le langage des signes. Je peux vous conseiller un spécialiste très compétent, si vous le souhaitez…

- Non merci, nous nous sommes déjà occupé de cela, l'arrêta Gevanni.

- Très bien. Adieu, j'espère… s'il y a le moindre souci, vous savez où aller.

- Oui, merci docteur.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent solennellement la main.

…_/…_

Devant lui, le haut bâtiment du SPK lui cachait le soleil, le surplombait de toute son ombre, le réduisait au statut de simple humain dominé par la grandeur de son œuvre, écrasé par cette hauteur qu'il avait lui-même voulu et créé. N'était-il réellement que simple particule parmi tant d'autre ? Dans cette foule qui fourmillait au pied de cet immeuble immense et froid, il n'existait pas, il n'était que la silhouette d'un fantôme sans consistance, sans passé ni futur. Depuis combien de temps avait-il cessé d'exister ? Etait-ce depuis sa mort feinte ? Ou était-ce antérieur à cela, remontant jusqu'à l'époque lointaine de la Wammy's House, lorsqu'il avait quitté sa moitié ?

Dans cet imposant édifice se terraient des réponses, peut-être même la clé de son existence.

_Near._

C'était lui, son but, sa seule vérité. Et dire qu'il avait failli le perdre. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son rival se suiciderait, jamais il n'avait pensé compter à ce point pour lui.

Que sa disparition allait le conduire à sa propre perte.

S'il n'avait pas été prévenu de l'hospitalisation de Near, il n'aurait jamais pu soudoyer les médecins pour qu'ils prolongent son coma. Sans cela, son précieux protégé serait mort. Il avait dû débourser une sacrée somme pour les empêcher d'abandonner leur patient qu'ils pensaient perdu d'avance. La guérison de Near tenait plus de Mello que du miracle, mais le maffieux n'avait pas l'intention de le lui apprendre, l'orgueil du fragile génie allant déjà prendre un coup lorsque celui-ci apprendra que la mort du blond n'était qu'un sublime coup de théâtre.

Cette ruse du maffieux aura malheureusement eu pour conséquence le mutisme irrévocable de l'albinos et Mello s'en voulait énormément. Comment lui expliquer que s'il avait agi ainsi, c'était pour endormir la méfiance de leur ennemi commun et ainsi lui permettre de porter le coup final ? Qu'il ne s'imagine pas que ce fut chose facile pour Mello ! Comme cela avait été dur, de le laisser gagner, de perdre ce défi qu'ils s'étaient lancés, de faire croire à cette mort stupide ! Berné par Takada ? Comment Near avait-il put croire à cela ? Le pensait-il aussi stupide ?

Il s'accouda contre un des murs gris, dépouillant de ses doigts gantés de noir une tablette de chocolat. Tergiverser ainsi ne servait à rien, sinon à repousser le moment de sa résurrection, de son retour miraculeux vers sa seule lumière : Near.

Avec un soupir, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Lidner. Elle mit à peine quelques secondes pour décrocher et sa voix précipitée lui apprit qu'elle ne devait sans doute pas être dans la mesure de parler longtemps.

- C'est moi, dit-il d'une voix terne.

Il l'avait contactée depuis quelques jours déjà, persuadé qu'elle serait sa seule passerelle pour accéder à Near. Lidner ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et l'imposante porte de verre se déverrouilla.

- Je monte, la prévint-il avant de raccrocher.

D'une démarche qu'il s'efforçait d'être assurée, il gravit lentement l'escalier qui menait jusqu'en haut de la tour. Il y avait bien entendu un ascenseur, mais Mello s'entêtait à retarder les retrouvailles fatidiques. Quelle serait la réaction de Near ? Lidner l'avait averti que sa tentative de suicide et son mutisme l'avait quelque peu affaibli, mais elle avait préféré rester vague sur le sujet.

Il traversa un couloir lugubre, faiblement éclairé par une rangé de néons blafards, puis se retrouva devant le dernier obstacle, une porte de fer derrière laquelle se cachait le bureau principal du SPK. Il imaginait aisément son rival, vissé sur une chaise devant ses écrans géants, l'espionnant sans laisser transparaître la moindre petite émotion. Mais Mello ne se laissait plus si facilement abuser : il savait que ce n'était qu'un masque, qu'une carapace que l'albinos s'était construite pour se protéger.

Il ouvrit la porte, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine ; lorsqu'il fut enfin devant lui, un grand soulagement l'envahit. Désormais, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible. Il était au point de non-retour.

L'homme, dans son éternel pyjama blanc, lui tournait le dos. Il était assis par terre, une jambe ramenée sous lui. Une de ses mains blanches entortillait une mèche ivoirine, l'autre enserrait son genou. Son dos, légèrement courbé, se soulevait imperceptiblement au rythme de sa respiration que Mello devinait être rapide. A le voir ainsi, Mello se laissa quelques instants aller à l'illusion que rien n'avait changé.

Simple utopie : plus rien ne serait comme avant, il n'en avait que trop conscience.

Hésitant, il fit quelques pas vers son rival, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Near, appela-t-il doucement.

L'autre ne se retourna pas.

- Mello !

Le blond sursauta. Ce n'était que Lidner qui s'avançait vers lui, l'air bouleversé.

- Bonjour, la salua-t-il placidement.

Elle semblait être très gênée.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? lui demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que je te laisse seul avec lui ?

- Oui, c'est mieux ainsi.

- Near, je te laisse seul avec Mello.

L'albinos ne réagit pas, n'eut pas même un mouvement.

- Aide le, s'il te plait, lui souffla Lidner avant de quitter la pièce.

Mello ne la regardait déjà plus, concentré sur l'albinos avec qui il pouvait enfin être seul.

- Near, répéta Mello, plus fort cette fois-ci. Regarde-moi.

L'homme se retourna lentement jusqu'à lui faire face, sans se mettre debout pour autant. Dans la semi-obscurité régnante et sous l'éclat blême des écrans, Near semblait plus vaporeux que jamais, divin même, comme auréolé de lumière blanche. Son visage, exsangue, avait gardé ses rondeurs d'enfance malgré les épreuves. Il avait toujours de grands yeux gris, que Mello trouvait très beaux, et un petit nez élégant. Ses cheveux, argentés, semblaient plus fournis et en bataille que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, plus long peut-être, comme si l'albinos s'était négligé. Sa bouche fine esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire, qui se transforma en un rictus dément. Peut-être se croyait-il fou.

- C'est moi, Mello, dit le blond simplement.

Il voulut s'approcher encore, mais l'autre eut un mouvement de recul.

- Laisse-moi t'approcher, je veux te voir de plus près…

Mais Near se ferma plus encore, ramenant ses jambes fines contre lui en un mouvement protecteur.

- Très bien, comme tu voudras, soupira Mello.

Il tira une chaise et s'y assis sous le regard concentré du génie blanc. Celui-ci analysait méticuleusement chacun de ses gestes, comme près à fuir s'il sentait le danger trop proche.

- Near, je sais ce que tu as fait. C'était idiot.

Voilà, il allait l'engueuler, juste parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'attendait Near. Parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, un Mello qui s'énervait. Parce qu'il en avait besoin, aussi, pour relâcher toute cette pression, pour se sentir vivant, pour _le_ sentir vivant.

- Je t'aurais cru plus malin, je suis presque déçu…

Il eut un rire gêné. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça.

- C'était une mise en scène de génie, tu ne trouves pas ? Je t'ai donné tous les indices pour que tu puisses comprendre que tout cela n'était que du théâtre. Premièrement, l'église qui a pris feu : je n'ai pas choisis cet endroit par hasard, bien entendu. Deuxièmement, mon pistolet. On a dû te le dire, c'est la seule chose que l'on ait retrouvé de moi. Je l'avais laissé là à ton intention. Enfin, surement pas pour que tu t'en serves comme tu l'as fait... Et puis, tu pensais vraiment que je m'étais fait avoir par Takada ? Me crois-tu stupide à ce point ? Elle ne pouvait pas me tuer, j'avais déjà tout prévu à l'avance. Tu te rappelles, le fameux « plan » dont je t'avais parlé dans un café, la dernière fois que l'on s'était vus ? C'était ça, le plan. Faire croire à tous que j'étais mort pour mettre en confiance Kira. Pour que tu puisses avoir le champ libre derrière.

Il se tut, observant les réactions de son rival de toujours. Celui-ci ne le regardait plus, les yeux fixés sur ses mains et ses genoux, en pleine réflexion. Visiblement, il commençait à comprendre la supercherie. Il releva soudain sa tête et le dévisageait comme s'il ne le voyait vraiment que maintenant. Il semblait surpris et reconnaissant à la fois.

- Je crois que je t'ai dit l'essentiel. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai fait ça, maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce et chaude, rassurante.

Sans attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais, il s'approcha du chétif albinos, et le plus délicatement qu'il le put, il s'assit à ses côtés. Il fut heureux de constater que Near ne cherchait plus à le fuir aussi vivement que précédemment.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Aie confiance en moi.

L'autre cherchait à éviter son regard, troublé. Mello était fasciné, comme à l'accoutumée. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Le blond, subjugué par les délicates mains et par leurs doux mouvements d'entortillement autours des mèches nacrées, rêvait de les lui saisirent, de caresser cette peau fragile et veloutée en un geste apaisant. Puis ses yeux glissèrent sur ce corps qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, caché sous ce vêtement trop ample, pour s'arrêter somme toute sur le plaisant visage. Il contempla les lèvres tremblotantes. Ses yeux sans fonds étaient un abysse dans lequel il était facile de s'égarer ; Mello s'y plongea et les joues pâles de Near se colorèrent d'une douce couleur rosée sous l'intensité de son regard. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en une question muette et le cœur du mafieux se serra.

- Near…

Il rapprocha son visage du sien, presque imperceptiblement, pour ne pas l'affoler. Mais cela ne suffit pas et le jeune homme se déroba à lui, s'éloignant à quatre pattes et filant se terrer sous un bureau comme un animal apeuré. Mello soupira. Comment gagner sa confiance ?

- Allez, viens… Near, viens… Near…

Il l'appela plusieurs fois de sa voix douce et suave, usant de toutes ses capacités de séduction. L'albinos avait cessé de trembler mais tout son corps chétif était secoué de soubresauts, visiblement sur le point de laisser libre court à son émotion, de la laisser couler. Mello n'avait jamais vu pleurer son rival : la simple idée le mettait hors de lui. Il voulait l'aider, mais l'absence de communication l'empêchait de savoir comment.

- Near, fais-moi comprendre ce que tu veux… je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon possible pour te satisfaire.

C'était faux : s'il lui demandait de partir, le blond ne pourrait pas s'y résoudre.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, répéta-t-il. Plus jamais.

L'albinos le fixa intensément et Mello lui jeta un regard désemparé, sincèrement démuni face au rejet de Near. Ce dernier hésita encore quelques secondes puis, les joues en feu, écarta les bras. Mello en resta, dans un premier temps, décontenancé, puis il comprit les intentions de son rival. Il réduisit la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas rapides et souleva Near en le prenant par la taille. L'albinos se laissa faire tandis que Mello le serrait contre lui, protecteur et rassurant, ses bras fermement enlacés autours du corps fin et délicat. Near appuya son front contre le sien, le souffle court, et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes.

Le génie blanc refusait de lui montrer son visage et aux frémissements qui le parcouraient, Mello devinait qu'il pleurait. Le blond, soulagé de le sentir enfin s'abandonner à lui, entortilla ses doigts dans ses cheveux blancs en le maintenant contre lui jusqu'à ce que les sanglots silencieux cessent.

Une fois apaisé, Near dévisagea son rival, reconnaissant, et d'un geste il désigna l'un des couloirs faiblement éclairés, l'indiquant de son doigt tendu. Docile et compréhensif, le blond le souleva délicatement et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, guidé par les mouvements subtils de l'albinos.

Il le déposa sur son lit et la perte de chaleur occasionnée par la séparation de leurs deux corps les firent frissonner. Mello, malgré l'envie, hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter, redoutant un nouveau rejet s'il se montrait trop entreprenant. Il attendit donc, épiant l'albinos, recherchant sur les traits du doux visage un signe positif.

- Near, chuchota-t-il, le désire lui comprimant la gorge.

Ses lèvres pâles s'entrouvrirent légèrement alors que ses yeux fuyaient les siens, et, quelque peu intimidé, il avança ses mains vers Mello, agrippant maladroitement son vêtement noir de l'une et caressant son visage de l'autre. Le blond embrassa les doigts qui parcouraient ses lèvres, lentement pour ne pas l'inquiéter puis plus prestement tandis qu'une douce chaleur les enveloppaient. Les joues de l'albinos rougirent et cette vision finit d'encourager le blond qui se pencha en attrapant dans ses mains en coupe le visage offert. Il monta sur le lit, ses jambes enserrant le corps blanc de manière possessive, et il l'embrassa avec toute la fougue que lui conféraient ces nombreuses années passées à cacher ses envies et ses fantasmes. Near ne répondit pas tout de suite à son ardeur et ce ne fut qu'après que Mello ait forcé l'accès à sa bouche que ses lèvres commencèrent à se mouvoir, subtilement puis ardemment, mêlant leur souffle brulant et leur langue impérieuse en un ballet effréné.

Lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer, les forçant à se séparer, ils se regardèrent de longues minutes, haletants. Near semblait déstabilisé mais il souriait à Mello, heureux, ses mains caressant le dos du blond. Le mafieux était comme fou de désir, son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, son pouls ainsi que son souffle déjà erratique s'accélérèrent rapidement. Il voulait tout de Near : il voulait être le premier, le seul, à lui faire ressentir des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant.

Pressé, il entreprit de défaire chaque bouton du vêtement blanc qui l'empêchait d'accéder à la peau tant convoitée. Mais une main pâle vint l'arrêter et lorsque Mello plongea son regard dans celui de Near, il y découvrit une véritable appréhension.

- N'aie pas peur, lui souffla-t-il. Je serais doux avec toi…

Mais Near secouait véhémentement sa tête avec négation, ses poings crispés dans le dos du maffieux.

- D'accord, je comprend que tu ne me fasses pas confiance… après tout ce que je t'ai fait.

L'albinos prit un air embarrassé, perturbé face à la sincère tristesse du blond. Mais celui-ci n'était pas près de lâcher prise et avait une idée pour faire prendre confiance à son rival.

- Guide-moi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je suivrai tes désirs à ton rythme.

Near cessa tous mouvements, jugeant de la véracité de ses propos, le dévisageant de ses yeux scrutateurs qui ne laissaient passer aucun indice. Finalement, il se détendit et passa ses bras autours des épaules de Mello, l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Comme promis, le blond ne chercha pas à aller plus loin et laissa Near décider de la cadence, leurs langues se caressant plus doucement que précédemment, plus tendrement aussi. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, l'albinos attrapa l'une des mains du blond pour la poser sur son propre visage. Mello lui caressa la joue, se délectant du velouté de la peau, puis déposa plusieurs baisés sur sa mâchoire, enhardi par les soupirs de Near.

Le guidant toujours de ses mains, le génie blanc lui fit retirer le haut de son pyjama, tout en évitant soigneusement son regard. Mello détacha un à un les boutons avec un empressement contenu, puis il fit lentement glisser le vêtement, dégageant les délicates épaules opalines. Sans se précipiter, Near retira le gilet de cuir du blond, dévoilant son torse balafré, les mettant à égalité. Ils se jaugèrent du regard et Mello plaça ses mains sur l'abdomen de son rival en une question muette.

Lorsque l'autre ferma les yeux en rejetant sa tête en arrière, Mello couvrit le corps blanc de caresses attentionnées, puis, encouragé par le souffle spasmodique de Near, il embrassa son cou, mordillant les zones érogènes, glissant le long de sa mâchoire pâle. Sa langue mesquine descendit le long du corps fin, taquina les deux boules de chairs roses et dressées tandis que ses doigts pétrissaient ses hanches au même rythme que les mains de Near s'agitaient dans son dos. Mello caressa soigneusement la cicatrice blême qu'avait laissée la balle au-dessus du téton gauche, sous le regard sérieux de l'albinos, avant que celui-ci ne se détende enfin. Le blond s'égara plus bas encore pour lécher le ventre blanc avec volupté et la douceur de cette peau candide, rendue brulante par l'ardeur et la passion de ses attouchements, le fit gémir de luxure et de désir.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la barrière de son pantalon, il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers le visage de son rival. Celui-ci était devenu écarlate ; son souffle erratique, son regard concupiscent et ses mèches bataillant sur son front trempé de sueur était un vrai appel au stupre. L'albinos poussa un gémissement muet et posa sa main entre-ouverte sur le front du blond, l'incitant à continuer ses caresses impudiques. Mello ne se fit pas prier et fit descendre le pantalon et le caleçon d'un même mouvement le long des jambes minces et blanches.

Le sexe de son rival était aussi tendu que le sien. Mello se plaça entre les cuisses écartées et embrassa la pointe du membre avec douceur, tout en effectuant un mouvement circulaire autours de sa base et de ses bourses au duvet opalin. Near emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, tremblant contre le corps chaud de Mello, déjà proche de l'orgasme dévastateur.

- Non, attends, l'arrêta le blond dans un râle de désir. Pas comme ça…

Il remonta jusqu'à son visage et joignit leurs bouches tandis qu'il s'installait au-dessus du génie blanc, enlevant son pantalon noir qui rejoignit bien vite les autres vêtements, à terre. Ils contemplèrent quelques instants leur entière nudité, sans plus aucune gêne, essoufflés par l'ardeur de leurs ébats. Puis, continuant à embrasser Near, Mello introduisit un doigt dans son intimité brulante, le plus délicatement possible. Mais l'albinos chercha à se dégager, troublé par cette sensation aussi nouvelle qu'érotique.

- C'est pour être sûr que tu n'aies pas mal après. Je ferai attention, je te le promets, le rassura Mello.

Near cacha son visage dans son cou et détendit son corps pendant que Mello continuait ses caresses intimes, laissant à nouveau le blond prendre l'initiative. Bientôt l'albinos fut pris de frissonnements incontrôlables et tous deux ne purent s'empêcher de mouvoir leur bassin au même rythme endiablé, frottant leurs sexes tendus l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque Mello le jugea prêt, il releva tendrement la tête de Near et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

Le blond souleva d'une main les fesses rebondies de son rival, se positionna à son entré et s'y enfonça graduellement pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal. Near ouvrit la bouche en ce qui devait être un cri muet et Mello ralentit plus encore son avancée, maltraitant les joues pâles de baisers qui n'avaient pour seul but que de le distraire de la douleur occasionnée par son sexe en lui. Mais déjà l'albinos haletait de plaisir, ses jambes enroulées autour du corps cambré du blond, ses mains pétrissant son dos. Leurs hanches s'entrechoquèrent et Mello ne put retenir un gémissement rauque lorsque son sexe brulant fut entièrement en Near, comprimé délicieusement.

C'était le paradis de le voir s'abandonner ainsi, s'agitant convulsivement sous lui, dominé par un plaisir sans nom qu'ils pouvaient enfin partager. Mello sentait le sexe de son rival frotter plaisamment contre son bas-ventre et cette sensation l'excitait au plus haut point, l'idée simple que son ennemi de toujours prenne autant de plaisir entre ses bras était merveilleuse, annonciatrice de jours meilleurs à partager une vie commune.

Le génie blond attrapa Near par les hanches pour mieux s'enfoncer en lui et l'albinos le serra plus encore contre son torse, son visage mêlant plaisir charnel et ravissement, ses yeux fermés sous le plaisir qui le terrassait. Mais Mello, lui, contemplait de tous ses yeux la jouissance se peindre sur la figure blême, cette bouche si délicieuse qui s'ouvrait irrégulièrement en des gémissements inaudibles, ce rouge délicat qui baignait ses joues. Sans plus y résister, l'ancien mafieux attrapa les fines lèvres pour goûter au souffle erratique de son amant tandis qu'il se mouvait en un puissant va et vient à l'intérieur de son rival qui frémissait sous lui. Bientôt ils ne furent plus que sueur et Mello poussa des gémissements rauques, sans pouvoir se retenir de crier le nom de Near. Celui-ci bougeait son bassin de plus en plus vite, cherchant toujours plus de contacts, et le blond saisit son sexe pour le caresser au même rythme que ses poussées rapides.

Soudain, Near se comprima autour de lui et ils furent emportés par une dernière déferlante de plaisir, les libérant enfin l'un contre l'autre en une délivrance presque regrettée, mettant fin à leur dance sensuelle, les laissant pantelants et immobiles l'un par-dessus l'autre. Mello ne se retira pas, gardant cette douce proximité intime et cette sensation plaisante de chaleur que lui procurait leur toute nouvelle impudeur. Il épia le visage de Near, cherchant à en comprendre les subtilités. L'albinos le fixait tout aussi intensément, plantant son regard apaisé mais non moins sérieux dans le sien. La main pâle vint toucher délicatement la cicatrice de Mello tandis que l'autre dévalait son dos avec douceur. Le blond eut un rire et emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant.

Leurs corps alanguis, encore secoués de tremblements convulsifs, se caressèrent agréablement tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec tendresse, heureux.

- Near, chuchota Mello en lui léchant le nez.

L'autre lui rendit son sourire, posant une main délicate sur son cœur battant, le regard chargé de promesses. Mello l'imita et, affectueux, chatouilla son cou de son souffle.

- Oui, moi aussi, Near…

…_/…_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé._

_Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me faire un avis dessus… des fois j'aime, des fois moins. La seule chose dont je suis sure, c'est que j'ai adoré écrire cet one shot. J'en écrirais peut-être d'autre par la suite, si j'ai le temps._

_Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


End file.
